I don't care  RemusOC
by M4ddie
Summary: "Light up… l-light up…" she sang quietly, looking into the wolfs eyes. "Even if you h-have no choice… I'll be r-right bes-side you d-dear…" Remus/OC  Shannon  getting together. One-shot. *Bad summary xD Good storyish though* T for language


**I don't care.**

_Remus and Shannon aren't mine. Shannon is OC, but my friend named her. Remus is J.K's :P_

_Don't own HP :'(_

_Song inspiration was Haunted Taylor Swift. Acoustic. _

_Oh, I'm holding my breath__  
><em>_Won't lose you again__  
><em>_**Something's made your eyes go cold**__**  
><strong>__  
><em>_Come on, come on, don't leave me like this__  
><em>_**I thought I had you figured out**__**  
><strong>__**Something's gone terribly wrong**__  
><em>_You're all I wanted___

_Come on, come on, don't leave me like this__  
><em>_I thought I had you figured out__  
><em>_**Can't breathe whenever you're gone**__**  
><strong>__**Can't turn back now, I'm haunted**_

_The bold parts sort of describe Shannon and Remus' relationship. Also they were good friends before, just to say._

O.O.O.O

Remus Lupin sat in the corner of the Shrieking Shack, alone for once, as the Marauders were doing a detention – much to their protest. His breathing was ragged as he whined at the full moon, and scratched himself. He whimpered in pain at the deep cuts on his body, and he tore the old green chair up in pieces. It was the full moon and the young werewolf was undergoing yet another painful transformation. His ears whipped up at the creak that was escaping through the wooden door. Remus snarled and padded towards it, teeth bared. Someone nudged it and it fell open, a snap and it fell of the hinges. There stood a young girl. Shannon Browne. Unlucky for her, she did not expect to see a wolf growling in her presence. A small gasp escaped her mouth as she stood, frozen, staring at the beast. Remus backed away, and scratched his arm. Shannon walked towards Remus as he edged further away from her, and she looked deep into the werewolf's eyes. She recognized them from somewhere.

"R-Remus?" she whispered, knowing who they belonged to. Remus whimpered at the name, and snapped at her, resulting in a deep cut on her right arm. Shannon staggered backwards, clutching her bleeding arm. Frowning, she shook it off and walked once again, closer to the wolf. He growled as she came closer, and flinched as she touched the mark on his face. Her expression melted at the saddened eyes of the beast, but jumped back in fright as the beast pounced on her, bending her leg back painfully. She winced at the searing pain climbing up her limb, and shook Remus off. He whined at snarled, tearing at the girls stomach, causing red blood to seep through her nightgown. Clutching her belly, Shannon rolled over, sobbing. A few minutes later, Remus was watching the bleeding girl intently, and he sniffed her hand as it twitched. Shannon breathlessly sat up, frowning.

"Light up… l-light up…" she sang quietly, looking into the wolfs eyes. "Even if you h-have no choice… I'll be r-right bes-side you d-dear…" Shannon wasn't exactly sure those were the lyrics, but she sang quietly. Remus sat at her side, as the melody seeped through his skin. "Remus…" Shannon breathed, before loud padding was heard up the stairs. A stag, rat and dog bounded through the door, then stopped, taking in the surroundings. The manky green chair, torn in pieces, the wolf sitting quietly at the slowly dying girl.

"SHIT!" Padfoot barked in his dog form, and pounced on Remus, causing the wolf to roll over and snap at the dog. Remus tore at Sirius, making a deep cut on his shoulder. Whining, Sirius staggered backwards, stacking over the small rat. Prongs jumped in front of Shannon, and nudged the now unconscious girl. He turned to see the dog and wolf in a deadly fight, Remus supporting a bloody back and stomach, Sirius with a dark cut on his shoulder and nose. Prongs jumped in front, knocking the werewolf back into the wall. Sirius slumped on the floor, having the blood seep onto the floor in a dark red puddle. Prongs nudged his best friend with his nose, as Sirius whined again. The wolf snarled and stood up, howling in pain. He charged at Prongs, sending him slamming onto the table, and a loud crack was heard. Prongs fell over in blinding pain, as his front arm was bending painfully to the side. He fainted at the sight of the twisted bone and all the blood on the floor. The wolf was the only one standing, beside the old grey rat who was cowering in the corner.

Remus padded around the room, before slowly falling onto the floor, the blood loss finally beating him into unconiousness. Peter the rat ran out, and up to the hospital wing for Madam Pomfrey.

"Do you think he'll be alright?" muttered a tired Sirius, heavily bandaged. James nodded from the end of Remus's bed.

"I think we have to think about Shannon in this." James said, bounding off the bed and walked over to the sleeping girl. He smiled at her, for James always had feelings for her. He liked Lily more though. Remus began to shift in his white sheets, and his eyes snapped open. He sat up quickly, clutching his head, which had newly made cuts and scratches on it.

"W-What happened?" asked the skinny boy, who was pale with bags under his eyes.

"You attacked me, Prongsie and Shannon," Said Sirius, but was interrupted by Remus bounding off the bed like he was electrocuted.

"I ATTACKED YOU?" he yelled in mock horror. Sirius raises his hand.

"You didn't bite any of us, calm down Moony. Only scratches." Sirius said, wincing as his shoulder was lifted. Remus turned around to Peter who was sitting on the end of Shannon's bed. Peter nodded, and Remus spotted the young girl covered in bandages. His heart froze. He done this to an innocent girl. Shannon. His best friend. His only love. How could he? Remus slowly walked over to her, and bent down. Shannon's eyes flickered open and she grinned.

"Wotcha doing so close, Remus?" She asked, and rolled over. She gasped quietly and clutched her broken arm. "What happened? Remus…" She said, looking up. Remus nodded sadly, and sat on the end of her bed. Remus sighed and put his head in his hands, Shannon sat up and put a hand on his shoulder. Remus flinched, and looked up. Shannon's face was only a few centimetres away.

"Light up… light up…" she sang again like an angel. Shannon smiled, and tried to hide the pain in her face. Remus looked down to see her waist was tightly covered in bandages. He opened his mouth to ask, then realized he done it. He is a monster. That sat in silence for a minute, until Sirius coughed.

"Er, Jamsie, Peter, lets go yeah?" Sirius said, grinning at Remus and Shannon. James shrugged and walked out, Peter following him. Sirius laughed. "See you two later." He hopped off the bed and ran after James, injuries forgotten.

"Remus?" Shannon said, after another minute of silence.

"Mhm?"

"Are you a werewolf?" She said quietly, not meeting Remus' eyes. This is it… thought Remus.

"Yes." He answer, barely audible. Shannon looked up at Remus and smiled.

"I don't care."

"But I done this to you." said Remus, gobsmacked.

"Yup. But I was stupid enough to follow the track into the shack."

Remus shook his head. "No, I was stupid enough to attack you."

"You didn't know what you were doing."

Remus had no answer to this, so he looked away. Shannon tapped his shoulder and Remus turned back around, and Shannon kissed him. Time froze for Remus. His wide eyes stayed open as Shannon stayed still, their lips pressed together. A while later, Shannon lent back.

"I don't care." She said again. Remus smiled at her, and kissed her forehead. Shannon pulled him closer by the collar and pulled a cheeky grin before kissing Remus again, a passionate one. When they broke apart a few minutes later gasping for breath, Madam Pomfrey was standing there tutting. Grinning, Remus sat on the end of the bed as Madam Pomfrey cleaned Shannon up. That was easier than he thought.

O.O.O.O

I dunno, I just really felt like writing a Remus/OC one XDD Shannon isn't my character, she's a Roleplay character. Remus and Shannon go out on the Roleplay, so yup :P ~Maddie xxx


End file.
